


Three Months

by CaptainHookness (GhostOpera)



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron poor Aaron, Angst, It is like five in the morning, M/M, Poor Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/CaptainHookness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been over two years since Spencer had watched Maeve get shot in the head. It had only been seven months since Spencer had started dating Aaron, and it had only been three months since Aaron had been kidnapped and murdered in the line of duty. Three months since Spencer had stopped working kidnapping cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Months

_"Aaron.. Please, don't die on me!" Spencer yelled as he fell to his knees and tried to put pressure on the bullet would on Aaron's temple. He knew it wouldn't work, but he wanted to cling onto the small bit of hope he still had left. Hope that Aaron would be alive in the next few days. He ran his fingers through the blood soaked hair of his boyfriend, singing quiet verses of 'You Are My Sunshine' as he felt Aaron's skin go cold and his chest stop rising and falling. "Please, don't go.. I need you.. I need you to hold my hand when I'm nervous, to hold me when I have nightmares, to be my best friend. To keep me alive.."_

 

_After the paramedics had arrived, they zipped up the body bag that contained of Aaron Hotchner. The team stood together and offered hugs to one another, crying on each other's shoulders, David saluting as they pulled Aaron into the ambulance. JJ offered a hand to Spencer, which he took, watching as she squeezed it tightly, "I knew about you and Hotch," she whispered, "He told me. This may not be the best time to say this, but I know there will never be a good time.. He was planning on proposing to you. Even though you guys had dated seven months, he wanted to propose and had me help him pick out the ring. It's at my apartment if you ever want to come by and get it. I'm here for you when you need me, Spence.. Try and stay strong. Please." She smiled, wiping away some of her tears and then brushing some of Spencer's away, "I'll be going in the ambulance. Call me if you need me."_

 

_Spencer watched as the ambulance drove off, his entire body shaking as he tried to process the thought of Aaron wanting to propose to him. Everything felt so strange now. His vision blurred with tears, body trembling, the sound of sirens all around him, and the sight of flashing lights around him. Everything was different now. Nothing would ever be the same._

 

Spencer was ripped from his memories as he heard his name being called. He looked up, seeing the remaining team members looking over him. They all sat at their conference table while Spencer stayed in the back corner, sitting on top of a filing cupboard. He looked at the screen, studying the cuts and wounds of the victims that were photoed. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something about blood spatter, but he could hear it. He could hear the sound of the gunshot going off in his head. The same gunshot that had killed his lover -  _his fiancé._ He could see the blood oozing around him - Aaron's blood. He bit his lip and looked around, his eyes filling with tears, "Excuse me," he whispered, rushing out the door. He didn't go far. Just a few doors down to Aaron's old office. The office that no one had the heart to clean out yet, the office that Spencer still found comfort in. He knocked on the door, out of habit of course, and opened the door, still thinking he would see his lover sitting there, scribbling down on his legal pad. Everything bad melted away when Spencer walked into Aaron's office and he would see that rare smile spread across his lover's face, the smile that could light the galaxy if given enough time to shine. Spencer wiped away a few tears and curled up on the small couch that sat against the wall. He took a long breath, inhaling Aaron's scent, inhaling the strong scent of cologne - cause Aaron always wore too much. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. The genius took a breath and let out a small cry, burying himself into the only pillow that sat on the couch. The one that Aaron had given him, but Spencer didn't want to ruin it at home, so he kept it in Aaron's office, that way they could always smile when they saw it.  

 

Spencer became more and more distant with the team. He stopped working kidnapping cases, he stopped talking to anyone outside of work. He didn't want to hear their crap about therapy every time he tried to have a conversation with them, so he just stopped trying. He knew all the tricks, he knew that it wouldn't do a single thing, there was nothing anyone could do. Not at this point. He had watched two of his lovers die.  _Watched._ This wasn't supposed to be how things worked. Not even for a second. It pained him. It pained him so much to believe that  _God_ or  _whatever_ had taken everything from him. His mother, his father, Maeve, himself,  _and now Aaron._ He still remembered their first kiss, which was also the moment the decided to be a couple.

 

_"I.. Hotch, I don't know if I can be in a relationship so soon.. It's.. I know it's been a year and half, but I can't.. I can't betray her like that.." Spencer wiped a few tears away as he curled into Aaron's side, shaking as he watched the snow fall outside. He took a breath, relaxing when Aaron put a blanket around him. "Thank you," he said as he sighed and looked down, "I really like you, and I.. I'm not sure. I don't want - I don't want to lose you too. Everyone I love leaves me. And I-" He was cut off by Aaron's lips on his. It was a tender, reassuring kiss. It let him know that Aaron really did love him and that he would care for him. "I-.." He couldn't even find words. He was rendered speechless._

 

_"I don't plan on ever leaving you, Spencer Reid. I love you," Aaron kept his voice soft as he ran his fingers through Spencer's hair, "And I'll do everything in my power to protect you from the demons in your mind, from all the bad guys, and the monsters under your bed." He smiled to himself and pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "Please? Will you at least consider being my boyfriend? I would love if you considered it. No pressure, of course."_

 

_Spencer nodded his head as he pulled at Aaron's t-shirt and pulled him close, resting their foreheads together, "Yes. I'll be your boyfriend."_

**Author's Note:**

> It's 06h00 in the morning and I've not slept at all, so I decided to make an angsty series about Spencer reliving memories he shared with Aaron over seven months of dating.


End file.
